The invention relates generally to call admission control, and, in particular, to predictive global call admission control within a media over Internet Protocol network.
Call admission controls (CAC) limits are often used in a media over Internet Protocol (MoIP) network to prevent over subscription of components within the MoIP network. For example, CAC conditions are often used at egress points within a MoIP network to control the number of calls routed through components at any given time. CAC conditions are typically applied at the egress points because egress points have access to real-time call data. When an ingress point hunts for an endpoint that is ready to accept a call and establish a session, an ingress point is typically required to send serially a session request and wait for a response from each of several egress points as they apply CAC conditions to determine whether or not call capacity is available. Thus, a need exists for a method and apparatus for applying CAC conditions at an ingress points of a MoIP network.